This invention relates to ostomy bag apparatus. The term "ostomy" refers to a surgical procedure in which a human or animal elimination system is re-routed to exit the body through a surgically created orifice called a "stoma" in the body surface. Two such surgical procedures are a "colostomy" in which part of the colon is removed and "ileostomy" in which part of the small intestine is removed.
A person who has undergone an ostomy procedure is an "ostomate" and wears an "ostomy bag" to collect waste material discharged through the stoma. Discharged waste material includes solids, liquids and gases generated by the digestive process. Ostomy bags commonly are vented to the atmosphere, thus reducing the rapid ostomy bag inflation that would result under the ostomate's clothing if an unvented bag were used.
A common concern of an ostomate is the socially undesirable odor emanating from an ostomy bag. Another common concern is the skin irritation which an ostomy bag may cause to the ostomate's skin. Ostomy bags are commonly made of a plastic material and are available from numerous sources, including E. R. Squibb & Sons, Inc. Cloth custom-fitted covers are sometimes worn over the plastic ostomy bag to minimize skin irritation and various apparatus has been designed to provide a deodorant intended to mask or neutralize odors emanating from an ostomy bag. Some such examples are: Riely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,320 issued Sept. 12, 1972 teaching a deodorizing packet inside a pouch; Kubach et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,224 issued July 8, 1980 utilizing a vent which contains a deodorizing material; Bonfils, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,677 utilizing a deodorant in a filter material; and Diack, U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,535 issued Sept. 15, 1936 utilizing a deodorizing cartridge. Some ostomates attempt to mask or neutralize odors simply by wearing a deodorant impregnated tissue or cloth looped over their belt so their body heat warms and vaporizes the deodorant.
It is an object of this invention therefore to provide apparatus for covering an ostomy bag with a non-irritating material and provide a pocket for receiving a deodorizing object in the ostomy bag cover; the deodorizing member including a volatile deodorant which is warmed and vaporized by body heat from the wearer.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the subject invention will become apparent from the accompanying drawing and description.